Speed Metal
by fire tornado
Summary: Further insight on what happened in the earlier part of the episode. Nothing changed, except for my interpretation.


Taken from Speed Metal. It's just a further analysis to the main character's feelings and thoughts, in my own words.

* * *

><p>Update (25 June 2014):<p>

It's been a while since I've done any story writing (I rarely write nowadays, much less actually get down to _write some shit out at any point in my life_ and I think it's a bad thing as well, I need to utilise my imagination other than constantly reading the works of others). Just saw a damn old review from 2012 (when I was drowning in own issues and schoolwork wow) and I would like to thank _**ZeraLintarii**_for the feedback!

Edited and self-reviewed (what is a beta when I am beta-ing it myself… but that's not called a beta, is it) and am truly amazed at my writing skills back then (for the good parts). Also am kinda worried my writing now has rusted away into oblivion or worse.

I also haven't been active in the fandom OR watched season 2 of Prime since beginning of 2012 (I blame school and also myself) so I guess I'll need to get back to it… before university starts. Time flies. Oh well. I still love transformers though, gonna catch The Age of Extinction when it starts showing in cinemas here _but can someone other than Bay direct the movie like what the actual fuck_

Thank you everyone who has followed/favourited, I greatly appreciate your support!

* * *

><p>And finally, school's out!<p>

Jack Darby rushed out of the school building and ran until his motorcycle was in sight. Ok, not _his_, he mentally slapped himself for wanting gain possession of the special two-wheeler.

The motorcycle did not belong to him. Not to anyone.

It even has a mind on its own. It even saved him from aliens - a tale he would not expect anyone to believe in, or willing to share with anyone.

Also, the motorcycle was simply irresistible. The first time he laid eyes on it, he was so awed by its beauty that he unwittingly uttered, 'I _love_ you,' even though at that moment he was talking to his mom over the phone. ("Jack, who's that?" That was _totally_ not embarrassing!)

As Jack put on his safety helmet, his mind wondered yet again to how the two-wheeler managed to capture his attention. It had a sleek design, with a smooth coating of azure blue paint applied on the motorcycle, as if done by a professional. There was a tinge of mysterious aura that surrounded the two-wheeler, but that only further entranced Jack into its world.

"Hey." A voice interrupted his line of thought.

Jack had already settled into the seating, and started up the engine. Of all people, school bully Vince was lazily leaning against his new sports car nearby, coated with a fiery paintjob. The sane people mostly stayed out of his way. _Tough luck to have run into him_, Jack thought, and sighed inwardly.

"Cheery modepad," Vince proceeded to comment on the blue motorcycle, his mocking smile plastered across his freckled face.

Jack was used to his constant provocation by then, but he still disliked the thought of submitting to any of his antics.

"Uh, this "modepad" have duo carbs and it can go zero sixty in three point five seconds," he quipped and then sped off and out of the school, not bothering to wait for his response. However he failed to see that his statement immediately wiped the smile off Vince's face.

Jack drove up to a traffic light juncture and stopped at the red light. Sometimes, he wondered if he was driving, or the motorcycle was actually driving itself. But that thought would always be pushed to the back of his mind. It didn't matter. Everyone knew he was old enough to own a totally cool vehicle anyway, which was enough.

"Uh, Jack?" A woman's voice rang out smoothly. "A lady's vital stats are her_ own_ business."

Jack sighed. If there was one thing he really, really disliked, it was getting questioned about his taste of vehicles. He would always retort by stating their superior qualities, which shut people up most of the time.

But this was a different. This time the motorcycle was an independent being. Like humans, it has its preferences and its pet peeves – and showing off to others was probably one of them.

A voice rang out. "Hey!"

_That… voice_! Jack turned to his right and saw two girls standing on the pavement, and flushed upon noticing his crush was one of them. He turned into a mess just then, his head was chanting_** omg my crush omg no yes no omg**_ while on the other hand his stomach began to feel like there were a thousand fluttering butterflies in there, threatening to burst out of his mouth.

He then realised she also had a friend there, "and I gotta make a good impression… relax, Darby, relax…" he tried calming himself down. _Screw teenage hormones!_ He cursed inwardly.

His crush made the move first.

"Nick, right?" She asked.

Jack's heart sank momentarily. They were in the same homeroom for a subject, how could she not get his name right? Then again, a really popular person like her would have so many friends, and too many names to remember. With that thought, Jack immediately pushed down his disappointment and redirected his attention back to her.

"U-uh, i-it's Jack," he managed to stammer. Man, this is not going too well, he sighed inwardly. Thankfully, there was no one else in sight.

"Jack. Right." The girl acknowledged. "Sorry. I'm Sierra."

"I-I know." Damn, she's famous, practically the whole school knew about her, at the very least three-quarters of the population.

"You… once offered me for a ride?" Sierra curiously asked.

Another prompt.

"Y-yeah, I-I did! Anytime!" He remembered that encounter back then.

He had discovered the motorcycle just outside his workplace, KO Burger. He had been so entranced by the two-wheeler and soon found himself sitting on it, checking out the general feel of the vehicle, and talking to it as if was already his.

Thing was, the two girls found him carrying out his monologue there and giggled at his actions, which made him wish he could stuff himself in a random hole. As an (impulsive) attempt to drag himself out of the embarrassing situation, he invited Sierra for a ride.

Apparently, she remembered dates but as for names… not as well as she would like.

His line of thought was promptly interrupted again as the front mirror moved to face him, light reflecting his image off the mirror.

"I'm your guardian kiddo, not your wingman." The motorcycle whispered.

Oh. Right. Autobot protocol. The rules…

"So… how about now?" Sierra followed up brightly.

She was smiling at him!

"U-uh, I-" His heart pounded furiously, and soon began to develop a headache from having to make a choice: to disobey the two-wheeler or disappoint Sierra. Different voices were calling out for him to do this, do that, but what would the best choice be?!

He didn't have time to think much. A fiery sports car pulled over beside him. The front window scrolled down and Vince's head appeared, with the same mocking expression on his face.

"Hey! Small world," he called out.

Jack struggled internally. Vince was spoiling the situation. Again.

"U-Uh, we're having a conversation," Jack tried to sound casual but failed with his constant stammering.

Vince promptly hoisted himself to the car roof, getting a clearer view of things. "Cheer captain here might enjoy seeing you take on four wheels - a muscle car."

Jack's eyes widened at Vince's words.

"A-are you challenging me? To a race?" He did not believe what he had just heard. It was almost a ridiculous proposition. Meanwhile, Sierra's friend whispered something into her ear. They giggled.

"You catch on quick, punch, waddya say?" Vince then proceeded to glare menacingly at Jack, his way of demanding an answer.

He was now in a pinch. He knew he could not do this, he had to follow the rules. He had gotta admit, however, that he was swayed by Vince's arrogance (hell, he just wanted to punch his lights out and get out of here if not for the girls), and Sierra was not making it any easier for him either. She was even giving Jack an exaggerated smile, tilting her head to the side, giving him the puppy eyes. _Go with!_ she seemed to say.

It was so enticing, and Jack was seriously tempted to give in and thrash Vince in his face there and then to shut him up. _Screw Autobot rules!_

It was then the traffic lights turned green.

Without warning, he sped off, throttling at full speed.

"_**Wwaaaargh**_!" He had to struggle to maintain his balance and the motorcycle sped on, ignoring his reaction. He seethed as he realised two things: he was just robbed of an opportunity to prove himself superior, and he would never be able to control the motorbike that he so greatly admire aesthetically. The machine controlled itself.

"Arcee!" He turned to the driving vehicle. "We could've smoked him!"

"Yep."

Jack was then confused.

"But you didn't want me to answer."

Another short, curt reply. "Nope."

Jack was exasperated.

"You just don't get it."

"I don't make the rules, Jack." Another traffic light came up and the lights flashed red. Arcee slowed down before stopping. "Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you've missed it, never abuse power for personal gains, and that includes horse power," she smoothly recited.

The sound of another engine neared. Vince's car caught up and stopped beside the duo. Jack's heart sank even further. Vince still had his window down and his head facing expectantly towards the sixteen year old, as if waiting for an answer.

Jack had to give one. "Uh, Vince, but maybe racing isn't such a good i-"

"Th-hahaha!" Vince exploded. "Figured. You ride your 'bike like it's something special." He gazed condescendingly at the two-wheeler beside his car. "But it's just a chunky, clunky old trike."

"And _UGLY_."

Insults done with, Vince's car made a U-turn, leaving a mountain of flying dust in its wake. Jack fanned the dust away, annoyed at getting talked down for the millionth time.

He didn't know that Vince's insults succeeded in grinding on someone else's nerves.

"That's it!" Arcee seethed. "The yahoo's going down." Her engines suddenly roared and she made a beeline for Vince. Jack found himself trying to keep his body from flying off the vehicle again.

"Woah!" Jack was puzzled at yet another turn of events. "What happened to rule number one?"

"Gets bent." Arcee gave the unexpected answer. "_Just_ this once."

* * *

><p>Nearby, the two girls were walking along the pavement after their little meeting, totally calm, as if boys fighting over them did not get them excited and chatty. Vince pulled over his car beside the girls and stuck his head out.<p>

"Yow, girls," he proceeded to converse… or flirt. "You pulped Darby, now he's-"

A screech of tires interrupted him. A surprised Vince looked behind where the person he just mentioned was.

"Ready whenever you are, Vinny," Jack mimicked Vince's mocking tone.

Vince snorted. _This indecisive bastard._ "Dirt road, by Druker's ranch. One hour."

* * *

><p>A little later, the two were on the starting line at the designated position. Sierra and her friend eagerly watched them a little further off down the road.<p>

"From here to the next mile marker." Vince informed. Jack nodded confidently. He would not be doing the driving anyway, Arcee would be taking over the wheel.

"Ready? Go!" Vince announced and sped off, a little too quickly. Jack had to give himself a bit more time to ready himself, before Arcee sped off afterwards.

"Oh, that was _fair_," Jack complained. Vince was already way ahead, gloating over his early victory as he gazed at his front mirror and smirked. _Darby's still far behind_, he thought, as the mirror reflected the small image of Jack into his eyes.

Jack noticed.

"Uh, Arcee?" he hinted.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack," Arcee quipped. "You wanna make him _cry_."

Vince meanwhile was driving merrily on the road. As a precaution, he checked the front mirror again.

No Darby.

He was puzzled, then suspicious.

Where did he go? Jack did not throw the race this early, or use some underhanded means, right?

He then heard the loud roar of engines beside him and he glanced out.

_Darby!_ But how?

Jack was now giving him a 'so what' hand gesture and a smug expression could be seen inside the dark blue helmet he fastened on his head.

The motorcycle's engines suddenly boosted itself to an override, its noise engulfing the engine of the car. It reared up for a while before overtaking the fiery sports car, zig-zagging in front as if mocking at it. It was going at such a terrific speed, that even Vince's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Woaaa…" he never expected such power coming from a motorcycle he had underestimated before then.

Then something hit him.

His eyes then widened, more than in shock than surprise, as Jack swiftly zoomed past the mile marker before he did, honking repeatedly. Victory!

"Ouuutstanding!" Jack fist pumped in exhilaration, before looking over his shoulder.

"Uhh. Now it may be a good chance to offer Sierra a once-around the block?" Jack carefully suggested, his tone filled with hope more than anything else.

"Don't push it." Arcee's tone and decision was final.

Jack sighed heavily as they drove back to the base. At least they managed to flatten an annoying person's ego for once. He supposed the date could come later.

* * *

><p>If this is actually ok enough then I may as well start working on some fictional ideas of my own and stop writing stuff off episodes.<p>

:)

Update: I think I'll get on to the fictional shit soon.


End file.
